I'm Not in Love
by Martine Lewis
Summary: AU - Womanizer Harry meets Ginny a few years after the war and falls madly in love with her. Ginny didn't go to Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron never became friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I'm not in love

**Author:** Martine Lewis  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst  
**Warnings:** sexual situations, violence  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting:** AU – Ginny didn't go to Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron never became friends.

**Ship:** H/G  
**Summary:** Womanizer Harry meets Ginny a few years after the war, and falls madly in love with her.  
**Author's Notes:** This story is something I did to take a break from my other endeavours. It was highly influenced by Platinum Blonde's first album 'Standing in the Dark'. For those of you who know them, you will recognise that the name of this story is actually the name of one of their songs. For those of you who do not know them, there are a few videos on YouTube... But be warned, that was in the early 80's ... Merlin, I'm getting old!

I want to thank my beta extraordinaire Arpad for putting up with me! He is the best best best beta ever!

One last thing: for those of you who are reading Harry Potter and the Ring of Power, do know that this story did not stop me from RoP since it was written after.

Icon provided by Harry_Ginny33 at fanpop

Thank you all for reading.

hphphphphphphphp

(November 20)

"I'm not in love," said Harry, shrugging.

"But I am!" protested the woman in front of him, tears in her eyes.

He knew this was bound to happen. Another woman, among many, and he was not in love. Sex had been good, but it was all it had been for him, not love.

He sighed, looking at her.

"But I'm not. There's nothing more to it," he said, dismissively.

He hated when they just wanted to cling to him. There was just not point. He was not in love. Period. End of the discussion. Why was it so hard to understand?

And he hated the crying. But it came most of the time. He would sleep with them for a few weeks and they would imagine themselves in love with the Defeater of the Dark Lord. How pathetic, really, especially since they were only in love with the idea of dating him for his popularity, not him. All things considered, none of them really knew him.

"It's over," he said, grabbing his coat. "I think you know the way out."

And he always dismissed them the same way: leaving and expecting them to be gone when he came back. More than once, the woman had trashed his flat, but he didn't care. It was nothing a little magic could not fix. In any case, he didn't really 'live' there. It was only a place for him to bring women. In fact, he lived at 12 Grimmauld Place, the house he had inherited from his Godfather, Sirius Black, when he died a few years back.

Harry walked out of the apartment and made his way into snowy Diagon Alley. It was dark and people were on their merry way, already shopping for Christmas, which was a month away. Again, Christmas would be a lonely affair for him. He had been invited to the most upscale and sought after parties of the year, but honestly, he didn't really want to go. He would probably meet another woman and have meaningless sex just to forget how lonely he really was.

His best friend Hermione had invited him to come with her to her boyfriend's house, but he didn't really know the family very well and didn't want to impose on them. Hermione and he had gone to school together at Hogwarts. Ron Weasley had also attended but Harry and he had never grown very close. Harry had just been too busy with saving the world to really make friends. However, Hermione had imposed on the lonely brooding boy he had been and they had become friends. She was now working with him in their private investigation and bodyguard firm. She was bringing in the clients and doing the paper research while Harry did the field investigating and the body guarding.

It was getting late and most of the shops were closing for the night. Nobody bothered him. He had to admit, since he had eye surgery and wore glasses only when he was officially out in public to keep up the appearances, people did not recognized him as often. And this evening, he had a hat and a scarf which hid most of his face, making him one with the crowd.

He stopped at a bench and sat, looking at the crowd around him. Kids with parents, couples holding hands, teenagers enjoying a nice snowy night surrounded him. People were happy. They were safe, they had friends and family, and everything was mostly right with the wizarding world.

But Harry Potter was miserable, lonely, and without family.

A door opened in front of him and Harry heard a laugh.

"Matilde, don't say that!" said a red headed witch, holding the door open from the inside for someone else. "You love him all the same."

"Yes, I do," answered another witch, walking out the open door. "But what about you, Ginny? When will you join the happily matched club? You're yet to have someone show you what it is to be loved."

"When the right one comes around," answered the red-headed, blushing furiously. "He hasn't shown up yet! And you shouldn't be discussing my... personal life in the street like this, Matilde."

Harry looked at her, intrigued. She was not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but she was definitely pretty in her own way. Petite, maybe a head shorter than him, she had long red hair all the way to the middle of her back. Her skin was pale as cream and her checks were freckled. Her eyes were brown and full of merriment.

No, she was not the most beautiful woman in the world but Harry could see spirit in her, a spirit that called to him, which gave the promise of so much more.

"Don't work too late, Ginny," said Matilde. "I'll be here tomorrow morning to help you stock the shelves."

"Okay, if you insist. I may actually go to my parents' house for the rest of the evening," said Ginny. "They have asked me to come over."

"Yes, you do that. See you tomorrow."

Ginny closed the door and locked it behind her. She went to the windows and closed the blinds. A few minutes later, the lights went out and Harry looked at the shop's sign. 'Ginny's Fashion'. The lights coming on on the upper floor grabbed his attention, making him realize Ginny probably lived up there. After a few minutes looking at the shadows she made, he left for his own house.

hphphphphp

The day after

Harry was tired. Hermione and he had just reported on their latest investigation for their biggest client, the Ministry of Magic. A few days prior, they had just located a cell of Death Eaters and the arrests had taken place the same afternoon. It was satisfactory to know their investigation had been so successful but at the same time, he knew how investigating could be demanding and exhausting.

Their success on this fourth endeavour for the Ministry had now provided them with the opportunity to choose which cases they wanted to work on. Effectively, Hermione had left with four case files for which they could pick from. Harry was happy to let her do the picking as he saw most cases as one and the same: find bad guy, tip the authorities, witness the arrest, report to client, testify in court. Case closed.

Harry walked into the super market, a few shops away from the Ministry of Magic. The shop was surprisingly empty since it was about an hour after most office workers were done with their work day. Harry assumed most people were now home, eating dinner.

Harry had just walked into an alley when he saw Ginny, the red-headed he had seen close her shop a few days before. She was even prettier than he remembered. Her long straight hair was a rich golden red which shinned in the store lights. Her pale crème skin looked like soft duvet. From so close, he could see long lashes and rich brown eyes. He was wondering how to approach her when she rose on her tiptoes and tried to reach for a tea container on the upper shelf without success, being about a hand span too short.

Harry walked to her and grabbed the container for her. He gave it to her with a smile, feeling a tingle all over his body when her delicate hand touched his.

"Thank you," she said. "You know, one would think I would learn. Every time I need tea, I try to grab it and every time, I am too short," she added with a grin.

"And that is where people like me – who are a little taller – come in handy," said Harry, grinning also. "I'm Harry," he added, offering her his hand.

"Ginny," she said, shaking it.

At her contact, Harry felt the tingle again and wished he could hold on to her hand for a little while longer.

"Do you usually do your shopping here?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Ginny. "I live a few blocks away. And you?"

"No," answered Harry. "Only when I'm here on business. I live in Muggle London," he added.

It never crossed Harry's mind to tell her about his rented flat, a few blocks away. The flat was really not where he lived, just where he took women, and Harry had the feeling Ginny would not be one of his numerous and meaningless conquests.

They continued their shopping, talking about the weather and the Christmas shoppers.

"Listen, I was wondering, would you get coffee with me sometime this week?" Harry suddenly asked when Ginny was paying for her purchase, surprising even himself.

"I would love to," answered Ginny with a grin. "Is tomorrow night about this time okay with you?"

"Yes, that would be brilliant. Where do I meet you?"

"What about in front of my shop, Ginny's Fashion?"

"Oh! Okay," he said.

Ginny took her grocery bag and turned to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said.

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

hphphphphp

The day after

"I've looked at the cases provided to us by the Ministry and I think we should take this one," said Hermione, putting a file in front of Harry. "I think it would be a change of pace for us."

They were both sitting at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, eating a late breakfast.

"Artefact dealers?" asked Harry, glancing at the file.

"I thought it would be a nice change from catching Death Eaters."

Harry looked at the file again.

"The Ministry think this... Dawson Maroney is involved in dark artefact dealing?" he asked, looking up. "Yes, you're right; it would be a change of pace. There is not a lot of information in there; do we know more?"

"Well, no," answered Hermione. "That is why they are asking us to look into it. Right now, they don't have enough information to dedicate their own resources to the case and they want us to find out if there is more to it before they do."

"Hum," said Harry. "So, they think he may be dealing in dark artefacts but they don't know what and they don't know how... What are the three other cases about?" he suddenly asked.

"Death Eaters," answered Hermione without a lot of enthusiasm. "Harry, please take the dark artefact dealer. Maybe there will be some interesting research for a change."

Harry grinned at her. Death Eaters did not require enough book research to hold Hermione's interest for very long and he knew she usually got bored on those cases. However, catching bad guys like Death Eaters was something he always liked to do.

"Maybe this artefact dealer is worse than a Death Eater, when you think about it," added Hermione, trying to convince him.

She definitely knew him too well.

"Okay," he said. "We'll investigate him. I guess it will be a stakeout for me. Where do I find him?"

"He has a shop on Knockturn Alley," said Hermione, taking back the file. "And he lives on one of the side streets of Diagon Alley called... Moonlight Alley. Strange," added Hermione with a sudden frown, "I thought that street was mostly inhabited by vampires."

"Yes, it is," said Harry. "Is there a possibility that our dealer is a vampire?"

"The file doesn't say," answered Hermione. "I'll look into it. If our dealer is a vampire, we will have to change some of our tactics."

"And in the meantime, I'll follow him."

But following Dawson Maroney proved to be harder than Harry had anticipated. The dealer was incredibly stealthy and Harry began to seriously question if he was dealing with a wizard or a vampire as he could not detect any magic around the man. Harry thought he was simply too good at concealing himself for a wizard but he hesitated in confirming the dealer was a vampire since the man was around and about in broad daylight.

At the end of the day, frustrated by his lack of success, Harry was looking forward to his time with Ginny.

And he was not disappointed.

Ginny was not only sharp witted, but feisty and funny. Contrarily to the women he met in bars and clubs, she was her own person and did not live to please others.

"You did not attend Hogwarts, did you?" asked Harry.

"No. My parents sent me to Beauxbatons in France," she answered. "That is where I developed a taste for fashion. The French do know a thing of three about fashion and students at Beauxbatons are not immune. I have to admit, dressing up for special occasion is probably my only concession to vanity."

Harry looked at her in amusement. It was hard to imagine she would actually dress up, especially since she was now wearing an old pair of red jeans and a stripped jumper which had seen better days.

"So I take it you speak French very well."

"Oui, Monsieur," she answered, with a smile.

"Why Beauxbatons, really?"

"Because of Voldemort," she answered. "Just before I began school, they were words he had been seen again, that he was back. Of course, most people did not believe it but my parents did. They wanted me out of England for as much as possible to keep me safe."

Harry knew the story only too well. He had been the one to witness the first apparition of a very weak Voldemort who then lived as a parasite in another. At that time, Voldemort had sought the Philosopher's Stone and had tried to take it from eleven year old Harry.

"I was a little disappointed at first," continued Ginny. "After all, my six brothers went to Hogwarts. But Beauxbatons was such a wonderful place that my disappointment was very short lived."

"Six brothers?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. I'm a Weasley... Big families run in the family," she added with mischief.

"So tell me about Beauxbatons," said Harry.

While they compared school stories, Harry wondered if she had figured out who he was especially since she didn't ask him about his family. Without his glasses and with bangs covering his forehead, it usually took time for people to recognise him. He didn't know if he wanted her to, afraid she would be different if she did. But after a while, any thoughts of who he was fled his mind as he enjoyed Ginny's spirit.

hphphphphphp

The perfect gentleman, Harry escorted her back to her store at the end of the evening.

"Can we... can we get coffee again... soon?" he asked shyly, when Ginny was about to enter her store.

"Yes, sure," answered Ginny with a smile. "You know where to find me," she added mysteriously, closing the door of her store behind her.

After locking the door, she walked to the back of the store and climbed the stairs to her flat. Her flat was a simple affair: a small kitchenette, a living room and a small bedroom. It was small but it was all hers and it was enough for her. She loved it out there, away from her sometimes overwhelming family. She could do what she wanted, when she wanted, and she did not have to explain herself to anybody, but herself.

She cast a fire in the fireplace and, with a sigh, sat on the sofa.

She knew perfectly well who Harry was. She had figured it out last night, when she had been lying in bed, replaying in her head why he had looked so familiar in the grocery store. And she had to be honest with herself: Harry Potter had a reputation, and a bad one at that.

Ginny remembered the headlines: 'Harry Potter newest conquest', 'Our hero breaks another heart', 'Harry Potter has done it again: a new day, a new woman'. Ginny had told herself that the hero of her childhood was in fact a dick and her interest in him had decreased with every new conquest he had made.

On the other hand, she remembered when she saw him on Platform 9 3/4, when Ron had begun school. She remembered his almond shape green eyes, hidden behind glasses, and the scare on his forehead. He had been so impressed by the wizarding world at the time. Knowing she would not get to know him was one of the major reasons why she hadn't been enthused in going to Beauxbâtons.

Nowadays, all pictures of him in the newspaper showed him wearing glasses and with a woman on his arm, very rarely the same one. This wass why it took her a while to realize the man from the grocery store was in fact Harry Potter. The man did not wear glasses and his bangs did a good job at hidding his scar.

But the man she met at the grocery was so different from what was portrayed in the newspaper. He didn't behave like a womanizer at all. In fact, he was rather shy and a lot insecure. Ginny found this surprisingly intriguing: why would the womanizer of the wizarding world be so shy around her? This shyness was what had drawn her to accept another coffee invitation against her better judgement which told her to run away from him as far and as fast as she could.

But another coffee date wouldn't hurt, would it?

hphphphphphp

One week after (3 ½ week until Christmas)

"Hermione, this is not working very well," said Harry frustrated after three days trying to follow Dawson Maroney. "I just cannot keep up with the man. He keeps on disappearing on me."

"Well, he is not registered as a vampire or a half-vampire," she said puzzled.

"Do you know a way to make him visible?"

Hermione frowned in concentration.

"I think I may have an idea," she said slowly.

She looked up at Harry.

"Yes, it may just work... Leave it to me. By tomorrow morning you may be able to follow him better."

"What are you going to do?"

"Put a tracer on him," said Hermione with a smile. "Something he won't know is there but would enable you to follow him."

And true to her word, the day after, Harry could follow the magical tracer Hermione had placed on the dealer's coat. The goings of the dealer were greatly unsatisfying. Nothing, during the next few days had been very revealing until that night, shortly before closing time, when he paid a visit to Ginny's Fashion Shop. Harry waited outside, looking at the dealer conversing with Ginny. He could not hear what they were saying, but Ginny was smiling and laughing, as if the man was making jokes. After a few minutes, she took him throughout the shop, showing him some dresses. A few minutes later, he set his mind on a dress and left the shop after paying for it.

Intrigued, Harry frowned. To his knowledge, it was the first shop the dealer had visited since Harry began following him. And, to make matters even more intriguing, Harry could not recall having seen or heard of any woman in the man's entourage, making the purchase of a dress somewhat surprising.

hphphphphp

One day after

"I don't know, Ginny, I think I will try the blue one," said Hermione, looking at herself in a mirror.

She was wearing a black dress which fitted her very well but made her look rather pale.

At her friend's demand, Ginny went through the store and came back a few moments later with a red dress. Hermione looked at the short red-headed with a frown. Both of them hadn't known each other for very long and when Ginny had came back to England after her graduation, she had found herself with no friends to speak of. When she had met Hermione, who had just begun going out with her brother Ron, the two had hit it off immediately.

"Ginny, what's going on?" asked Hermione seriously.

"Nothing. Why?" asked Ginny.

"Because I said the blue dress."

Ginny looked at the dress in her hand and said: "Oh!"

"Ginny, I know something is on your mind. You are not usually so distracted."

Ginny looked away, blushing slightly.

"Oh! Dear Merlin!" said Hermione. "You met a guy!"

"Well, yeah," answered Ginny hesitantly.

"So what is the problem?"

"I don't know if I should get involved with him."

"Why is that?"

"He's got a reputation, you see. And not a good one," answered Ginny.

"How bad can it really be?" asked Hermione with amusement.

"He's Harry Potter," answered Ginny.

"Oh! I see," said Hermione. "I think you and I should get some tea."

Hermione changed while Ginny went to tell her assistant she was taking a break and going to her flat. A few minutes later, they were sitting in Ginny's living room, sipping tea.

"You know I went to Hogwarts, right?" began Hermione quietly. "And I got to know Harry pretty well."

"So, what would you make of him?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I think the newspapers are very shallow when it comes to Harry," she answered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny, frowning.

"Well, I think they do him a disservice by not saying the entire story," said Hermione. "He does have a lot of conquests but what the papers do not say is why. I don't think he does it because he is a player. I think he does it because he is very lonely."

"Oh!" said Ginny. "So what would you suggest?"

"The only advice I can tell you is to follow your heart," said Hermione. "Harry is not a bad person. Yes, he has a bad reputation with women but there is a reason behind his behaviour. I think once he finds somebody he really loves, he won't run around.

"Mind you, don't let him get into your pants right away," added Hermione, with a chuckle. "But follow what your heart tells you to do."

hphphphphphp

One day after (3 weeks before Christmas)

"Something very strange happened in my surveillance two days ago. Our target bought a dress."

Hermione looked at Harry with a frown.

"And why is it so strange?"

"Because I'm yet to see a woman with him," answered Harry. "Hermione, what do you know about Ginny Weasley?"

"She's a very good friend of mine. Actually, she's Ron little sister."

"Oh! I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's where he went. He bought the dress from her shop and I was wondering if she may not be involved with whatever he is involved in."

"Harry, no. She is not. Believe me," said Hermione firmly. "Ginny is as straight as they come."

Harry looked away and, after a few moments, Hermione returned to the file she had been writing in. Harry wondered if Hermione knew he had been seeing Ginny but didn't dare tell her about it. Somehow, he wanted to hold on to the way Ginny made him feel and he had the impression talking about her to anyone would break the magic. Maybe the magic came from the fact she wasn't plastered all over the papers as being his newest conquest... But thinking of her as a conquest seemed to diminish what they had, and Harry didn't want it to change.

"Is the tracer still working?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but for a reason or another, it is becoming harder and harder to keep up with it, as if something was interfering with its magic."

Hermione took another note.

"I really wonder what type of person we are dealing with," said Harry. "I spoke to some of my informants and nobody seems to really know about him."

"Have you talked to any vampires?"

"No, not yet," answered Harry. "Why do you ask?"

"The more I think about it, the more I think he is a half-vampire," she answered. "I'll do some research. We haven't really dealt with one of those before. We better be prepared."

"And I better get back to my tailing... While we talk, he may be up to something."

hphphphphphp

Christmas.

The day was snowy and rather charming.

But Harry hated Christmas. It only reminded him of how lonely he really was.

He was sitting in his kitchen, slowly eating a tasteless breakfast when an owl flew into the room. It landed on the table next to him and shook its snowy feather.

"Now, who can send you in this awful weather?" asked Harry, standing up and getting owl treats from the cupboard.

He gave a few treats to bird and took the message from its leg. With one swift pull, he broke the seal and opened the scroll.

"Tea tonight at 7pm. My shop. Please confirm by return owl. G.," it said.

Ginny wanted to see him? On Christmas day?

Harry grabbed a quilt and flipped the scroll. He wrote a 'Okay. H,' and attached the letter to the owl leg, puzzled. Why would Ginny want to see him on Christmas night? She had a family and he was pretty sure she was celebrating with them at the moment.

Why would she want to interrupt her family time for him?

Of course, they had been getting tea almost every night for the last month and Harry had to admit, he greatly enjoyed his time with her. She was funny and charming, on top of being pretty. He genuinely liked her and often, he wondered if she liked him in return.

But he was yet to tell her who he really was. Not that he had hidden it. He simply hadn't said it. He didn't think his friendship with Ginny would survive her knowing he was in fact Harry Potter. After all, he had quite a reputation and a bad one at that... And he didn't want to lose what he had with her.

It was a few minutes before 7pm that night when he arrived at Ginny's shop. The lights were on and he tried the door handle: it was unlocked.

"Ginny?" he called as he walked in.

"Right here," she answered from the back of the store.

And there she was, pretty as ever, dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans. When she saw him, she gave him a radiant smile which made his inside do flip flops.

"I thought you would want some company for Christmas," she said.

For a moment he wondered how she knew he was alone that night. He didn't remember having discussed it with her. In fact, he was rather certain he hadn't since his loneliness was a rather dark side of his life and he wasn't yet ready to share it with anyone.

"But weren't you with your family?" he asked her.

"Yes but they are enough of them to be able to keep themselves company for a little while... I don't think they will even notice I'm gone," she added with mischief. "Come. The tea will get cold," she said, indicating two comfortable chairs and a little coffee table. Harry recognized them as the chairs used by the people – usually men – who waited on the ones who were trying dresses. He took one and Ginny took the other.

Harry didn't know how long they talk. The only thing he knew was that she was with him and, like the few dates before, he was now holding her delicate hand in his own. She was warm and soft, and he could not get enough of her touch.

But soon enough, it was time for her to go back to her family and for him to go back to his empty house. She had just locked the door behind them when she turned to him and their eyes meet. Slowly, like in a Muggle movie, she reached on her tip toes and kissed him, timidly at first but when he gave in to her, she deepened the kiss. Harry did not remember having ever enjoyed kissing a woman as much. She tasted of treacle tart and warm tea, and it was wonderful. When she broke the kiss, he would have cried in protest.

"You know, Harry Potter, we've been having tea for over a month now. I think we can safely graduate to dinner," she said.

Harry Potter.

She knew who he was.

She knew who he was and had kissed him anyway.

And wait a second, did she say dinner?

He looked at her puzzled.

"Again, if you don't want to go, I'll understand," she added in the lengthening silence.

"No! I'd loved to go! I just wasn't sure I had heard you right," he said shyly. "You... you knew who I am?"

"Of course," she answered. "I figured it out the night you gave me the tea at the grocery store."

"You've known all that time and you... you let me take you out to tea?"

"Yes, I did. You seem surprised."

"Well, yeah," he answered. "I didn't think a girl like you would want anything to do with a guy like me."

"A girl like me?"

"Well, you know, professional, intelligent, sweet, and caring," he said with humility.

Harry couldn't meet her eyes. He felt like crying. Any seconds now, he thought she would walk away and tell him he was right: a girl like her would never like a guy like him. Ever.

"Harry," she said gently, caressing his cheek so he would look at her. "Don't sell yourself short. The man I met at the grocery store is sweet and caring too," she said with a smile. "And I would really like if he could build the courage to invite me out to dinner."

"I'd love that very much," he answered smiling also.

Ginny kissed him again and this time, Harry met her halfway.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that too."

Without adding anything, Ginny took a step back and disapparated.

hphphphphphphp

"How was your friend, dear? Why didn't you ask him to come along? We would have welcomed him."

Ginny looked at her mother fondly. Her mother was welcoming to a fault and would have taken in any stray if it meant they would not be alone.

"He's fine," answered Ginny with a smile at her mother. "I think he was not expecting company for Christmas. To tell you the truth, mum, I think he has always been alone for Christmas... It is sad, really," added Ginny suddenly pensive.

"You should have asked him to come," repeated Mrs Weasley.

"I don't think he would have. I'll ask him if he wants to come over for New Year's Day."

Ginny took her wand and began to put away the dishes her mother was washing.

"You like this young man, don't you, dear?" asked her mother after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," answered Ginny quietly.

"Why so quiet, dear?"

"Because of who he is... Mum, he's Harry Potter," said Ginny.

"Oh! I see."

"I know," said Ginny with a sigh. "Not the type of guy you bring home to meet your mother."

"Well, if we are to believe the paper, I would agree with you," said Mrs Weasley. "But Ginny, dear, are the papers always right?"

Ginny smiled sadly at her mother. She had been wondering the same thing herself but everything about Harry was telling her there were more to him, a lot more in fact.

"Thanks mum," she said. "I'm glad you think the papers have it all wrong."

"And what do you think?"

"I think you're right."

"Well, let me tell you this: I met Harry during the war. Mind you, I didn't get to know him very well but I did meet him at some of the Order meetings. He was a very lonely child back then and I'm pretty sure he is still lonely. But I also saw a very generous boy with a very big heart who was so selfless he just didn't know when to stop sacrificing himself for others.

"When I saw the papers after the war, I suspected something may have broken in him. All that loneliness... I think he just needs to find his way again."

"Oh! Mum!" said Ginny, tears in her eyes. "I like him."

"Come here," said Mrs Weasley, pulling her daughter in a hug. "I think I know. You're 19 years old, Ginny. You are old enough to finally give in to your heart."

Ginny gently pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Thank you, mum. I'll try to invite him for the New Year's Celebrations."

"Yes, it would be wonderful, dear."

hphphphphphphp

Ginny was having breakfast in the Burrow's kitchen with her mother and Hermione when an owl pecked on the window to be let in, early the next morning.

"Who can be sending post at that hour?" asked Mrs Weasley, standing up and opening the window.

The owl flew in and landed on the table next to Ginny. Ginny looked up at her mother and Hermione intrigued before taking the scroll away from its leg. She quickly untied it and unrolled it.

Dear Ginny,

I would like to invite you to dinner, tonight, at a Muggle restaurant in downtown London. Please dress to impress. I will be picking you up at 8pm in front of your shop.

Please confirm your presence with return owl.

Harry

"Well, what is it?" asked Mrs Weasley when Ginny would only reread the note in her hand.

"He invited me to dinner," said Ginny, looking up at her mum with a grin.

"Well, that's good, wouldn't you say?"

"Who? Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. He wants me to dress to impress... Oh! I've got to pick up a dress! What am I to wear?"

"Not to worry, dear," said Mrs Weasley, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand. "You have a shop full of dresses, don't you?"

"Oh! I do," said Ginny with a grin. "Hermione, would you come and help me pick one?"

"Sure," answered Hermione, grinning also.

hphphphphphphp

8pm.

And Harry was coming, just like he had said.

Ginny looked at him approaching from the other end of the street. He looked nervous, very nervous, and he was smiling like a shy kid. And she found him incredibly gorgeous. She wished she was looking okay, covered in her long black winter coat. And she hoped her dress would be enough to keep his attention focused on her for the night.

"Hi," he said, shyly taking her hand and giving her a peck on the check. "Ready?"

"Yes," she answered with a reassuring smile.

"You mind if we Apparate? I don't fancy walking halfway across London."

"It's fine."

He gently took her arm, laid it on her own, and Apparated them in a back alley.

"Okay there?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she answered. "Where are we?"

"You'll see."

They left the alley and Ginny noticed they were in one of the nicest London neighbourhoods. Nicely dressed people were walking around, talking, laughing and going about their business. Some of them stopped at posh restaurants while others went to bars or took taxis to visit other venues. Harry took them to an expensive looking restaurant with floor to ceiling front windows. Table clothes and seats were white as were the waiters' uniforms. Harry opened the door for her and she preceded him inside. They walked to the Maitre D' who took them to a table after verifying their reservation.

"Harry, this is very nice."

"I was hoping you would like it."

Ginny looked around and, to her dismay, saw only very beautiful women around her. She looked back at Harry who was reaching to assist her with her coat. The Maitre D' escorted them to a table and gave them menus. Ginny looked around nervously hoping her dark blue dress was adequate and then looked at Harry who seemed to have lost the ability to breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"You are... you are so beautiful," he said quietly.

Ginny blushed as red as only a Weasley could.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "I was hoping you would like it."

"I really do," he said quickly.

Dinner was pleasant and slow. Harry was as charming as ever and their conversation was as entertaining as ever. Their waiter had just removed their desert plates when Ginny excused herself and visited the restroom.

"My dear, where did you get this dress?" asked a middle aged lady when Ginny was washing her hands.

"I... I made it," answered Ginny.

"You made it? But this is marvellous! Where are you from, dear?"

"Sussex, M'am," answered Ginny.

"Oh! Even better. Dear, do you have a storefront?"

"No," answered Ginny who knew better than to mention her shop in Diagon Alley.

"Is it only a hobby then?"

"No," answered Ginny. "I just don't have a big volume yet."

That wasn't really the case since in the wizarding world, her dresses were rather popular, but it was true enough in the muggle world.

"Do you have a card?"

"Not with me but my boyfriend may have one in his wallet."

"I would love to get it!" said the lady. "I would love to see if you and I couldn't work together in the future."

"Sure," answered Ginny. "Let me go get one."

Ginny, excited, walked out of the restroom and wondered if Harry would be able to magic a business card of some sort for her. She had no idea how Muggles got in contact with one another but she was pretty sure they didn't use owls. She definitely needed Harry on this one.

"Harry," said Ginny to his ear when she got back to the table. "There is a lady in the loo who wants my business card... Do you think you can help me with this?"

"Sure," answered Harry with a smile. "Cover me a little."

He removed his wand and a piece of paper from his wallet. He waived his wand a few time and transformed the paper into a light pink business card with fancy letters.

"The number on there is Hermione's cellular phone. Tell the lady Hermione takes your calls or something. We can let Hermione know what we have done later," he added with a mischievous grin.

Ginny grinned back at him and left for the restroom. The lady was still there, chatting away with another patron. Ginny waited patiently and grabbed her attention when she looked up.

"We are in luck," said Ginny with a smile. "My boyfriend did have some of my cards on him. This is my friend and assistant Hermione's number. She takes calls for me."

"Thank you, dear," said the lady, taking the nice looking card. "We'll be in touched."

Ginny left and returned to her table. As she walked towards him, Harry's eyes followed her every moves.

"How did it go?" asked Harry once she was seated.

"Good, I think... I wonder who the lady was."

"I don't know but I'm not surprised she wants one of your dresses. You are definitely the most beautiful women in here tonight."

Blushing, Ginny mumbled another 'Thank you'.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the boisterous family around him and wondered again why he had accepted the invitation. Right before he kissed Ginny goodbye, after their dinner date, she had asked him if he would want to come over and have dinner with her family on New Year's Eve. At the time, it had seemed like a great idea. Harry loved her company and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. What he hadn't factored in at the time was that they wouldn't be alone. Ginny's family was relatively big: five brothers, with wives or girlfriends, and even some kids. In addition, the Weasleys were in the habit of inviting any of their friends who happened to be alone for the Holidays. Harry wondered how the family would have managed to fit everybody in their house if they hadn't had magic to extend the size of the kitchen.

He felt a squeeze on his thighs and looked up to see Ginny looking at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yes... I think... My head is spinning some," he said with a small smile.

"You're not use to all this, are you?"

"Not really," he answered. "I'm used to something a little bit more quiet."

"If you want, we can go."

"No, no," said Harry quickly. "This is your family and we're staying."

Ginny smiled at him and looked at her brother Bill who was sitting on her other side and was trying to get her attention.

"She shouldn't be seeing him," Harry heard Ron say to Hermione.

"Ron, it is none of our business," said Hermione. "She's an adult. Let her make her own decision."

"But Hermione, she's not thinking like an adult. Who in their right mind would date him with the reputation he's got?"

"Ron, don't believe everything you hear."

"How would you know if the papers are right or not?"

"Well, Ron, as you may not have yet realized, Harry _is_ my business partner."

Harry heard a chair scratch the floor and fall on its back. He looked up just in time to see Ron storm out of the room. He looked at Hermione who was sitting on his other side just in time to see her sighed sadly.

"Sorry," said Harry. "I didn't mean to bring trouble. I shouldn't have come."

"Nonsense," said Hermione dismissively. "You had every right to come. The Weasleys are very well known for welcoming anybody who is alone during the Holidays. On the other hand, you being here did not give Ron the right to be an idiot."

"He didn't know we were business partners?"

"No," she answered. "The subject has never come up. But I guess now is as good a time as any to tell him."

"I really am sorry, Hermione," said Harry, looking at his plate.

At that moment, he really did feel sorry. He never meant to create trouble and it seemed he would never be able to shred his reputation. Ron may be right after all: he was not good enough to be here with these people.

"Harry, don't be," said Hermione, gently putting her hand on his. "Ron has to learn to accept everything about me and it includes us being business partners... And he has to let Ginny make her own choice."

"Yeah, but what if he's right? What if I'm just like the papers say?"

"But you're not!" protested Hermione. "If you were, you wouldn't be here right now... You wouldn't care enough to be here. And honestly, Harry, anyone who takes a minute to really look at you knows how much you care about Ginny."

"Yes, I do," he said quietly.

Ron was still throwing daggers at him later that night when they moved to the living room. Harry was standing by the fireplace sipping a firewhiskey when Ginny joined him, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem bored."

People had very much left him alone all night. He wondered if it was not because they really didn't know what to tell him... What do you say to the man who has defeated the most evil wizard of their time?

"I'm okay," said Harry, hugging her against him. "I'm just not used to so many conversations going on at the same time," he added with a grin.

"That's it! That's it!" announced Mrs Weasley. "The countdown."

Effectively, the wireless had started the countdown and was now down to 10.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" the Weasley family exclaimed.

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Happy New Year, Harry."

"Happy New Year."

They looked at one another a moment longer and Ginny raised herself on her tiptoes. Putting her arms around Harry's neck, she pulled him towards her and kissed him gently. Harry pulled away and looked at her. In her eyes, he saw only acceptance and joy at being with him. Slowly, he kissed her again, pulling her to him, letting her body fit against him.

She tasted so right, she felt so good. He knew, at that moment, he had never felt that way for anybody before.

"About time, if you ask me," said somebody behind Ginny, interrupting them. "I was beginning to wonder if you didn't prefer women."

Ginny turned around.

"George, let it be," said another one of her brother, Bill.

"Hey, that's our little sister," said Charlie, smiling. "Maybe we should pull that bloke aside and have a conversation with him."

"Now, I don't think we need to," said Percy. "Mum will do just fine."

"Oh! You boys! Leave them alone."

Harry could not help but notice Ron was not participating in the friendly bartered. In fact, he was a few feet away, fuming, while Hermione was trying to calm him.

"Don't worry about them," said Ginny to his ear. "They're in fact pretty afraid of me," she added with a grin.

"I don't doubt it," said Harry smiling back at her. "I don't doubt it at all."

hphphphphphphp

"Harry, where are you taking me?" asked Ginny, laughing at Harry's antics.

"You'll see. Tell me, Ginny, what is your full name."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Why?"

Harry stopped walking, faced her and took her hands in his.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Harry James Potter lives at 12 Grimmauld Place, London. From now on, you are invited to visit his home any time you wish to."

"Why are you saying that to me?" asked Ginny puzzled.

Harry shrugged.

"My house, it is under a very very strong Fidelius Charm," he explained. "Hermione sort of expanded on the charm and made it so strong that if you were taken to my house without hearing the key phrase, you would not be able to go there again. You need one of the secret keepers to tell you the phrase to be able to get here on your own. In fact, Hermione made it so strong that if somebody was looking for me, they wouldn't even find the street.

"What I just told you is a ritual of sort. My using your name prevent anybody else who happen to hear to actually be able to remember. Your name is the key for you to understand. The invitation part is also essential otherwise you would only be able to find my house once. Now you have full access, all the time."

"Wow!" said Ginny very seriously. "How many people know where you live?"

"One other," answered Harry. "Hermione."

"And how many people have been to your house?" asked Ginny, thinking about all the women the newspapers had been referring to.

"Very few since I live there," answered Harry. "The Minister. One or two friends. That's all."

"It's quite an honour you telling me, isn't it?" she asked once she had absorbed his answer.

"I... I really wanted to show you my place," said Harry, looking at the ground. "And I wanted you to be able to visit me as much as you wanted.

"Come. Let me take you there," he added, starting to walk again.

A few minutes later, they turned onto Grimmauld Place.

"So you're saying the Fidelius is so strong that someone who was looking for you couldn't even find the street?"

"They wouldn't remember it either," said Harry. "I told your mum I was living in my uncle's house on Grimmauld Place... She's even been there in the past. If you were to ask her where I live, she wouldn't remember the name of the street."

"That's quite powerful."

"Yes," agreed Harry. "You know, a lot of people underestimate what Hermione can do. If the Ministry had wind of half of what she is capable of, they would probably hire her as an Unspeakable. Good for me, she wants nothing to do with the Ministry."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Ginny surprised. "Don't you think I shouldn't know?"

"Maybe," said Harry, shrugging again. "But I think I can trust you."

Ginny remained silent as they walk the rest of the way to the house. They climbed the stairs and stopped on the stoop.

"To open the door, you've got to wave your hand and thing 'I am seeking home'. Try it," invited Harry.

Ginny did as he told her and the door opened.

"Wow!" she said. "I never was good at none verbal."

"This one is not really none verbal. The door reads your intent, after a fashion," explained Harry. "If you come with evil intent towards anybody who's inside, the door wouldn't open."

"I guess if I was mad at you, I would be stuck on the stoop then?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"No, you should be able to come in," answered Harry, smiling also. "Unless, of course, you want to hurt me physically... then the door wouldn't open."

"So noted," said Ginny, walking in the house.

Harry closed the door behind them.

Ginny took in the appearance of the old house and thought it was a very charming and welcoming place.

"It doesn't look the way my brothers described it back in the days," she said.

"I did a lot of changes," said Harry. "I didn't want to live here if it still looked as dark and gloomy as it did during my Godfather's time."

Harry gave Ginny a full tour of the place, finishing by his own bedroom.

"Wow! It looks like Gryffindor!" said Ginny. "I wonder if I would have been a Gryffindor if I had gone to Hogwarts."

"Have you ever seen a Weasley who was not?" asked Harry with a chuckle.

"You've got a point," she said, walking out of the room and following Harry down the stairs.

"I've got dinner ready for us," said Harry, guiding her to the kitchen.

"That's good because I'm starving."

hphphphphphp

"He did what?" exclaimed Hermione, almost choking on her tea.

She and Ginny were sitting at the little café Harry had taken Ginny so many times before.

"He told me where he lived and he took me there," said Ginny.

"And you remember?"

"Of course," answered Ginny. "He used my full name."

"Dear Merlin!" said Hermione, shaking her head. "Ginny, you do realize he has never taken anybody to his house, don't you? Actually, do you realize very few people actually know where he lives?"

"He told me there were only you... and now me," said Ginny. "Hermione, I was wondering, where did he take the women in the newspaper if so very few people have ever been to his place after the war?"

"He had a flat in the Alley," answered Hermione, looking at her cup of tea. "He always thought he needed a place where he could be away from the public eye, away from the popularity, and he never though they were worthy enough for him to tell them where he really lived."

"Wow!" said Ginny.

"Yes: wow!" agreed Hermione. "I never thought I would see the day he would share the knowledge of where he lived with someone else."

"Does he... Does he still have the place in the Alley?" asked Ginny hesitantly.

"As far as I know, he does, but he hasn't been there lately," said Hermione. "If he had, it would have been all over the news. Besides, he was home every morning I arrived to work early for these last two months so I really don't think he's been there at all."

"What do you think it means, him showing me his place?" asked Ginny a little worried. "I mean, we've been seeing each other for what? Two months? And he already sees me as worthy?"

"Ginny, let me ask you this: have you slept with him?"

"No," answered Ginny. "Not even close."

"Well, do know this is also very unusually for Harry. Ginny, I think Harry really really likes you," said Hermione seriously. "If you don't like him, I would suggest you tell him right now."

"Hermione, I do like him," said Ginny very seriously. "I really do. I'm just afraid he's not going to like me back."

"Oh! I think he does," said Hermione. "He would not have shown you his house otherwise... I mean, you have to admit, even his closest male friends don't know where he lives... even if some of them have been there.

"No, Ginny. If I was a gambler, my money would definitely be on you," added Hermione.

hphphphphphphp

Ginny had spent the night at his house.

They hadn't shared a bed but she had spent the night at the house.

Harry had invited her over for dinner and, after a movie, they had lain on the bed of the guest room and spoke until the wee hours of the morning. He had looked at her fall asleep and gone to his own bed.

She was beautiful when she slept.

And Harry never thought he would ever want somebody as much as he wanted her. But he didn't dare. She was so pure, so fresh, so... everything. He was just afraid he would ruin it all.

But now was not the time to think about something like that.

After spending the morning following his mark, and observing the man's lack of activities, he had decided to take a short break to bring Ginny flowers and her favourite coffee.

He arrived at the shop and found the door lock.

He frowned. The shop sign said open and Harry didn't know Ginny to lock the door at any time during the day. He peered inside and did not see anybody. He removed his wand and unlocked the door before opening it slowly. He put the flowers and the coffee on the window seal and turned back to face the empty shop.

"Ginny?" he called.

He heard a loud crash from the back of the shop.

"Ginny?" he called again.

But he received no answer.

His wand in his hand, he slowly walked to the back of the shop. What he found shocked him. His query was standing over Ginny, his fist bloody. At the sound of Harry's footstep, he looked up and Harry shouted a binding spell. The spell affected the man for only a few seconds before, at incredible speed, he ran past Harry, knocking him aside, and went for the door. Before Harry could send another binding spell his way, the man was gone.

Harry turned around and looked at Ginny. She was on the ground and didn't move. Her jaw was visibly broken and her left eye was swollen shut. She also had great difficulty breathing.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Harry, running to her. "Hold still! I'm here now. I'll take care of you."

Gently, Harry took her in his arm and Ginny's eyes closed, her small body claimed by unconsciousness. Panic filling his heart, Harry spun on the spot and apparated them at St. Mungo's. He appeared in the special yard where he had been treated a few years ago, after his encounter with Voldermort, and any other time since, when he had needed treatment. The yard was reputed for its discrete staff and it was held separated from the rest of the hospital.

"Help! Please! Help me!" he yelled as soon as he appeared.

Two nurses and a Healer came running.

"Mr Potter? Who is she? Are you all right?" asked the Healer.

"I'm fine. This is Ginny Weasley. She was attacked," said Harry.

"Her pulse is weak. Something is wrong with her lungs," said one of the nurses.

"Her jaw is in a bad way, too," said the other one.

A third nurse arrived with a stretcher and Harry put Ginny on it.

"Harry, we'll take care of her," said the Healer, stopping Harry when he meant to follow them. "Now, you wait here and I'll be with you as soon as I know what we're dealing with."

Harry looked at the nurses who were taking Ginny way.

"Healer Roberts, please take good care of her," he begged, his heart breaking in a thousand pieces.

He couldn't lose her. She was the sun in his life.

"Yes, I will," said the Healer, putting a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, you wait here, okay?"

Harry nodded and the Healer ran after the nurses.

Harry took his wand out and sent a Patronus to Hermione, telling her what had happened. He then let himself fall on a chair and took his head in his hands. He was still sitting there when Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived at the Hospital.

"Son, are you okay?" asked Mr Weasley, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up, and saw concern and acceptance in Mr Weasley's eyes.

"No," said Harry, "no, I'm not."

Mr Weasley nodded once.

"Any news on Ginny?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"No," answered Harry, letting his head fall back in his hands.

"Hold in there, Harry. She's strong. You'll see," said Mr Weasley.

About an hour later, the Healer walked towards them. They all stood up and waited for the Healer to talk.

"She's fine," he said. "She'll need rest for a few days but she will be fine. It's a good thing you brought her here right away, Mr Potter. Her injuries were quite serious."

"Can we see her?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes. She's resting for now but you may go see her. She should be good to go home later tonight."

Mr and Mrs Weasley followed the Healer while Harry sat back down on the bench.

"Harry, son, aren't you coming?" asked Mr Weasley.

"No, not yet. I'll let you have some time with her," he answered, smiling sadly.

Mr Weasley nodded and left.

hphphphphphphphp

"I want to go to Harry's, Mum. I'll be safe there."

"You're sure you don't want to come home?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Mum. There are just too many people at the house and I really need some rest."

"She's right, Molly," said Mr Weasley. "The house is often busier than a corner store. She'll be fine with Harry."

Ginny looked at her father gratefully.

A few minutes earlier, the Healer had come over to examine Ginny and pronounced her ready to go home. Ginny was now getting dressed and ready to leave.

"Dad, where is Harry? He hasn't been in yet."

"He's in the lobby," answered her dad with a smile. "I think he feels very bad about what happened to you. I think he thinks it's his fault."

"How can it be his fault? He had nothing to do with this," said Ginny.

"Nevertheless, I think your father is right," said Mrs Weasley. "Your young man is very fond of you, Ginny. I think he is rather distraught by all this."

Ginny smiled and finished dressing up. A few moments later, she walked out of the room and went to the sitting room where Harry was still sitting on the bench, his head in his hands.

"Harry?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Can we go home?"

Harry looked up puzzled.

"I'd like to go to your place, if you'll have me," she said.

"Yes!" said Harry, standing up. "Of course. If it is okay with your parents."

"Yes, Harry," said Mr Weasley. "She will be better at your place. Ours is like a zoo and the Healer told her she needed some rest."

Harry nodded once and looked at Ginny.

"I'm ready when you are," he told her.

She put her arms around him.

"I'm ready."

With a twist, Harry apparated them away.

hphphphphphphp

Harry was in his study when he heard a commotion in the dining room, followed by footsteps running up the stairs. He looked in the hallway to see Hermione walk towards his office. He looked at her frowning.

"He's impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Ron, who else? He insisted I took him to see his sister when he found out she wasn't staying at the Burrow."

Harry shrugged and got back to the report he was reading. Hermione went to her desk and began working on her own research. They had been working for over fifteen minutes when they heard Ron storm down the stairs. A few seconds later, he walked in the study, went to Harry and without stopping, punched him in the face.

"RON!" exclaimed Hermione, getting to her feet.

Harry, who had fell off his chair, got to his feet and looked at Ron, a hand rubbing his jaw.

"You! Piece of shit! Get away from my sister! She's too good for you! And she would not have been attacked if you were not in her life!

"Ron! That's enough!" said Hermione.

"No! It is not enough! I don't want this piece of filth..."

"Immobilus!" screamed Hermione, her wand in hand.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "Let him speak!"

"No, Harry! I won't! You don't deserve to be treated that way. Not by him and not by anyone else," she said, looking at Ron angrily.

"But he's right," said Harry quietly. "I'm not good enough for her," he added, sitting on his chair.

He put his elbows on his desk and grabbed his head in his hands.

"Harry James Potter! You saved the whole wizarding world and you think you're not good enough for her? Stop being a martyr and take upon yourself! You may not be perfect but you sure are good enough for her!

"As for you," she said, turning to the frozen Ron. "I am taking you out of here right now. And don't think to contact me again when you learn to grow up."

She casted a weightless charm on Ron and took him out of the room to the apparition point in the dining room. She came back a few minutes later and heavily sat on her chair.

"How did it go?" asked Harry.

"Well, I left him in the Burrow's kitchen with a note pinned to his chest telling his mum what he did. I left it up to her to lift the charm... And I told him I don't want to see him until he comes back to his senses. Ginny is 21 years old. She knows what she's doing and it's not up to him to intervene.

"No. This nonsense has last long enough. I won't tolerate it anymore," finished Hermione.

"I wish I was an Animagus just to change into a fly and listen to what Mrs Weasley will say to him," said Harry with an amused smile.

"I've got to admit, it will be rather amusing, wouldn't you say?"

Harry chuckled and went back to his reading.

"She really likes you, you know," said Hermione after a few minutes of silence. "And I think you like her too," she added.

"Yes, I do," said Harry, not lifting his eyes from his reading.

"You know, what happened to her was not your fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you, Harry Potter. You are blaming yourself for it. It may have been our half-vampire who did that to her, but it would have happened even if you hadn't known her. He is after something, after something Ginny may have. Now, we just have to find out what."

"Hum!" said Harry.

Hermione was right: they had to find out what this guy wanted.

After a few minutes of thinking, Harry put down his file, stood up and left the room. He climbed the stairs and went to Ginny's room. Gently, he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" called Ginny from inside.

"It's me," said Harry.

"Come in. It's not locked," she said amused.

Harry walked in and went to sit next to her on the bed. Ginny was sitting, her blanket over her lap, reading a book.

"How do you feel?" he asked, taking a wisp of hair away from her eyes.

"Like I was hit by a muggle car," answered Ginny with a chuckled.

"Ginny, the guy who attacked you, what did he want?"

"Rubies," answered Ginny.

"Did you receive any rubies lately?"

"Not that I know of. I hadn't ordered any so why would I get some?"

"Ginny," said Harry gently, taking her hands in his. "The guy who attacked you, his name is Dawson Mulroney. Hermione and I have been investigating him for a while now. We suspect he is a dark artefact dealer. We are yet to figure out how he gets his artefacts delivered. So far, all we found was a legitimate, if not shabby, business."

"Oh!" said Ginny. "Is his attacking me related to you?"

"Hermione doesn't think so," answered Harry. "She thinks it's part of his operation. She thinks if I hadn't known you, you would still have been attacked."

"And you?" asked Ginny gently.

"I... I don't know. I... I don't want to put you in danger. I hope Hermione is right but I don't know," he answered, looking at their linked hand.

Ginny liberated one of her hands and brought it to his cheek. Slowly, she raised his face so he would look at her. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I don't want you to think you're responsible," she said. "I think Hermione is right," she added before kissing him again.

hphphphphphphphp

"So, what did she say?" asked Hermione when Harry came back to his study.

"He wanted rubies," he answered. "Come with me. I think we have a shop to search."

A few minutes later, Hermione and Harry apparated into Ginny's shop.

"He doesn't seem to have come back," said Hermione, looking around.

"Let's hope not," said Harry.

"So, Ginny said he was looking for rubies?"

"Yeah."

"Accio Rubies," called Hermione.

To their surprised, an unopened box flew to Hermione's hands.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," answered Hermione. "Looks like unopened mail."

Harry walked to where the box flew from, next to the back shop door, and saw a small pile of boxes on the floor.

"Yes, unopened mail," he confirmed.

"That's interesting," said Hermione, putting the box on the counter. "Should we take it with us or open it here?"

"Let's take it with us," said Harry. "This guy may come back and I don't fancy being here if he does," said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Let me just put some wards up first."

Once she was done, they apparated into the dining room and Hermione put the box on the table. Not only was the dining room the apparating point in the house, it was also, once the doors were closed, a very securely warded room for spell practice or to manipulate objects that may prove dangerous. Once Harry closed the door, they sat at the table and Hermione began some detection spells to see if the package was secure.

"I detect something... strange, but no traps on the package."

"You want me to try too?"

"Yes," said Hermione slowly, still concentrating on her magic. "I cannot pinpoint what makes this strange... feeling."

Harry cast a few detection spells of his own and rapidly found what Hermione was referring to. The package, while not dangerous, seemed to be evil at the same time. The feeling was definitely strange, as if what was inside would only be dangerous if the intent of the user was unfriendly.

"Do you think it's safe to open it?" asked Harry.

"I do not know but I think we should," answered Hermione, still frowning. "Let's put a few extra wards around the room just in case."

After a few minutes of adding wards to the room, Hermione opened the package. Rubies rolled on the table, one of which was definitely bigger than the other one.

"Oh!" said Hermione. "That's interesting."

"Have you ever seen one of those before?" asked Harry, his eyes on the bigger stone.

"I may have," answered Hermione. "Let me do some research to confirm it but I think it may be a blood stone. In the meantime, let's put this in the strongest warded box we've got."

"A blood stone?"

"Yes. Relatively dark magic. It is created with a human blood sacrifice and it allows a vampire to go without feeding as long as he keeps it on him. If broken, it also holds the same power as a blood sacrifice for a dark spell," explained Hermione. "Not the type of things we want around the house. And definitely not the purest of magic either. If it is used by a vampire, it is not as bad however it may end up corrupting a weak minded vampire. Now if it is used for a spell, that would be pretty evil. I think this would explain the feeling we've got from it."

"Then wouldn't that be the proof we need for the Ministry?"

"Yes, it may," answered Hermione slowly. "However, I would very much like to know how he got it to Ginny. I wouldn't want another person to pick up after we catch him and use the same means of smuggling artefacts."

"Okay," said Harry. "I'm on it."

"And I will look into this thing to confirm my suspicions."

hphphphphphphphp

And Harry found out about the way his query was smuggling artefacts totally by chance, almost a month later.

"Harry, can you stop by Flourish and Blotts this morning to pick a copy of The Gems of Wonder?" asked Hermione over breakfast.

"We don't have that one?" asked Harry, thinking about all the books filling the bookshelves in the sitting room.

When they had started their business over four years ago, Harry had transformed the sitting room into a library/entertainment room. The Black family tree was now covered by floor to ceiling bookshelves which covered not only the tapestry but all the other walls except for the windows. On a table, away from the bookshelf, Harry had installed a muggle television and entertainment system. His money and connection had allowed him to have his system modified so it would work without electricity and receive cable without direct connection. He was pretty proud of his system and, in the past, it had filled more than one of his numerous lonely nights. Nowadays, he especially enjoyed it with Ginny, when they snuggled on the sofa to watch a movie.

"No, we don't," she answered.

Harry definitely thought it was a good thing the bookshelves were not already full but he would no doubt need to convert another room into a library in the not so distant future.

"Okay, I'll get it."

An hour later, he was walking to Flourish and Blotts, thinking about his upcoming date with Ginny. After staying at his house for a week, she had gone back to her activities and her shop, to the delight of Matilde and her numerous customers.

Harry had invited her to dinner in Muggle London that night, something she really enjoyed, especially since her new Muggle patron was the Muggle Prime Minister's wife. Her name was slowly becoming a fashion household name and being seen in public wearing her creations was very good for her newly established Muggle business. But before the evening, Harry had to find more about Dawson Mulroney.

Thinking his query's name must have summoned him as Harry suddenly saw him a few yards in front of him. Harry hid in the first doorway he passed and observed the half-vampire for a moment. To his surprise, the half-vampire approached the parcel delivery man.

A few years back, the merchants of Diagon Alley had complained about the droppings of the numerous delivery owls, droppings which inconvenienced the shoppers and dirtied the street. After an incident during which the Minister himself had been sprayed by droppings during an important inauguration, the Ministry took it upon itself to restrict the flight of owls within the Alley. The Ministry had created a delivery center on the outskirt of the Alley and had hired Squids to deliver the mail to the numerous shops. The solution had pleased the merchants, who were now free of the droppings, and the few Squids who had now found suitable employments.

Harry saw Mulroney say something to the mailman who gave him a parcel and left for his round. Dawson looked around to see if he was observed and rapidly disappeared towards Moonlight Alley. Once Harry was sure he was gone, he walked to the mailman.

"Mailmaster, what did the gentleman asked of you?" he asked the mailman.

"Excuse me sir? Which gentleman?"

"The one who was just here," answered Harry.

"I'm sorry, sir. I haven't seen anyone since I started my round this morning."

Harry looked at the mailman puzzled.

"Will it be all? Do you need me to take back a parcel to the post office?"

"No, no. That'll be all," answered Harry.

As soon as he got the book for Hermione, Harry went back to his house and spoke of the incident with his business partner.

"Harry, I think you just found it," said Hermione. "According to my research, vampires can mind control the weak. They could not mind control most wizards but they definitely could mind control a Squid... And everybody knows mailmen are Squids."

"But a half-vampire would be able to mind control too?" asked Harry.

"Most of them can," answered Hermione. "I think, from now on, our best bet is to follow the mailmen. I think they are the key."

hphphphphphp

Harry loved the time he spent with Ginny.

He loved Ginny.

With all his body, his heart and his soul.

But he couldn't tell her.

She was sitting next to him, in the sitting room, and they were watching a movie. He was holding her to his chest with both arms, as if he was afraid she would fly away. He loved the feel of her body against his. He loved the smell of her hair. He loved the feel of her skin when he caressed her hand. He loved the taste of her month when she kissing him. He loved everything about her.

But he couldn't tell her.

He sighed in contentment, caressing her hair with his cheek. There was nothing he liked more than to be with her.

Slowly, she looked up, and her eyes found his. They were the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. But now, he could see something else in them: desire. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. It was the sweetest thing Harry knew, her kisses, and this one was as good and as intense as ever. To his immense surprise, her hand found the front of his pants and she stocked him gently.

Harry's breath caught in his throat in desire but also in fear. There were no hiding how much he wanted her but he couldn't.

Gently, he took her hand in his and took it away from his raging erection. Surprised, she pulled from him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I... I can't. I'm not... I'm not ready."

He wanted her. Every fibres of his body wanted her. They had now been dating for over 5 months and he wanted her so much. But he couldn't. He was afraid. What he had with Ginny was so special, so pure. He was afraid that if he took their relationship any further, all of it would go away and he would lose this wonderful woman he had come to love so much.

Harry could see the disappointment in her eyes but she quickly recuperated and put her head on his shoulder.

Harry wanted to cry. He didn't want to see disappointment in her eyes. But how do you tell a woman that first, you loved her, and second, you were terrified that taking a step further would ruin their relationship.

Closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling, he caressed her hair with his cheek again.

He wanted to say that he loved her, but the words would simply not come out. And he wondered if she would believe him. She knew, after all, of his reputation. And it pained him that he hadn't waited for her instead of messing around.

Still fighting his emotions, he hugged her to his heart, wishing she would understand.

hphphphphphp

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong with this guy?" said Ginny, exasperatedly walking back and forth. "We've been dating for over five months and the only thing he finds to tell me is that he's not ready. Now, how many healthy men would say that?"

Ginny was frustrated on the verge of tears. But she wouldn't cry: it was not her style. But she was angry. She could not understand why Harry wouldn't want her. Was it that he didn't like her? But that didn't make sense since everything he did with her screamed of his affection, if not love. And her body was dying to know his touch. She had never felt the touch of a man before but she knew herself enough to know she wanted Harry. Badly.

"I don't know, Ginny," said Hermione at a lost. "I know he's been with a lot of women before but I don't know why he told you he wasn't ready."

"Well, I am!" said Ginny.

She turned and put some shirts away in her chest of drawers. She then banged the drawer close, taking her frustration on her furniture.

"Hermione, is it me?" she asked, turning to her friend, suddenly insecure. "You know, all these women he's been with, they were all very pretty, and very classy. I'm just not like that. Do you think that has to do with it?"

"I don't know but I don't think so," answered Hermione.

And Ginny was pretty sure she was right. After all, she had felt Harry's desire through his pants.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, Ginny," said Hermione. "I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter already!

Thank to all of you who read and reviewed. I feel like I sorta kinda let you down by writing something so short!

Thanks to my wonderfule beta Arpad.

Enjoy!

hphphphphphphp

Finally, Harry and Hermione had turned over their case to the Ministry.

After following the mailmen, Harry had found the means used by Dawson Mulroney to smuggle his artefact. It was now the Ministry's turn to open a formal investigation and invest more resources in arresting the guy. Again, he and Hermione had been successful and had received a few new cases to pick from.

"Harry!" called Neville, when he and Hermione walked out of the Head of the Aurors office with their new candidate cases.

"Hermione, I'll meet you tomorrow to discuss these," said Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione, leaving him with Neville.

"So, Neville, I heard you just broke another big case," said Harry, referring to the recent arrest of another group of Death Eaters.

"And I heard you aren't doing so bad either," said Neville with a smile. "Artefact smuggler?"

"Yeah," answered Harry. "Hermione was dying for some research and it gave her plenty of opportunity for it."

"Listen, the guys and I are going out to celebrate tonight," said Neville. "You want to come?"

Harry would have refused so he could spend more time with Ginny but all was not well between them. She had taken his plea to wait harder than he thought she would. He didn't understand why, really, but he knew she was hurt by it. He figured that a night apart may actually do them some good.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry.

"Rainbow Unicorn at eight o'clock tonight?" asked Neville.

"Okay, I'll be there."

And true to his words, Harry, now wearing his glasses, had shown up shortly after eight o'clock. Neville and his co workers, Seamus and Lavender, were already into their second shot of firewhiskey. Harry looked at them, wondering if he was really doing the right thing. After all, Neville and his friends had been his party buddies before he met Ginny, and he wondered if it was a good idea to be out on the town with them when his relationship with Ginny was on such shaky grounds.

"Harry!" called Neville before Harry could convince himself to turn around. "Come! We got you a few shots."

A few minutes later, Harry was in his third shot, his head and thoughts spinning fuzzily. He was now sipping a bear, taking his time as not to get too intoxicated.

"Harry Potter!" said a gorgeous brunette, sitting next to him.

Her dress was red and showed a fair amount of cleavage. It was also very short and showed a lot of her perfectly long legs. Her shape was perfect, her smile genuine and her lips as red as her dress. This was the type of women Harry had taken to his flat on more than one occasion in the past.

"Hi!" he said.

Harry spent the remaining of the evening talking with her. He didn't remember the content of their conversation, but it was not important. When he left, she followed him and he took her to his flat on Diagon Alley, the flat he hadn't visited in over five months.

They were in the living room, kissing passionately, when Harry stopped her.

She was all wrong.

She may have been nice looking in the pub but she was all wrong.

She tasted wrong.

Her skin felt wrong under his fingers.

Her hair didn't smell right.

And her body didn't fit him well.

She was just wrong.

She just was not Ginny.

As he realised that, all desire of being with her fled his body.

He took a step back and looked at her.

"I would like you to leave," he asked.

"What? Why? We haven't started yet," she said, smiling invitingly and stepping towards him.

Harry took a step back.

"Please," he said, almost begging. "I really need for you to leave."

Frustrated, the woman took her coat and left, banging the door behind her.

What had he done? What had he almost done?

The only thing he wanted right now was to go to Ginny and tell her everything, including how much he loved her. But it was the middle of the night and he doubted she would appreciate. Heavily, he sat on the sofa and took his head in his hands.

He wanted Ginny. He wanted her so much, it hurt. But he had pushed her away.

How did you sleep with an angel? How did you make love to her? He wondered

Because there was no denying it; his being with Ginny would be love. Nothing less.

He loved her. He was madly in love with her.

Morning found him asleep on the sofa of his flat. He took a shower and walked into the Alley. He stopped by the coffee shop to get Ginny her favourite, and walked to her shop, fully intent on talking with her and telling her that he loved her with all his heart.

A few minutes later, he pushed the door open and walked in, smiling nervously. Ginny was behind the counter and Matilde was putting dresses away at the back of the store.

"Hi," he said shyly, putting the coffee next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Had he not been so nervous, Harry may have realized that something was wrong, that she was a lot colder with him than usual.

"I... I want to talk to you," he said. "I..."

"I think you don't have anything more to say to me, Harry," she said, slamming the Daily Prophet in front of him.

On the front page, there was a picture of Harry, leaving the pub with the woman he had met the night before. The caption read: "Harry Potter's new conquest!"

Harry felt sick to the point of throwing up the coffee he had drunk that morning.

"If you ever like me, even only for a little, you will leave now and never come back," said Ginny coldly, looking at him with fury in her eyes.

Harry looked down at the paper again and, without adding a word, left.

hphphphphphphp

"Harry, I've reviewed the files and..."

Hermione interrupted herself when she saw Harry trying to open a near empty bottle of Firewhiskey with such an unsteady grip that he had a hard time reaching the cap.

"Harry, you're drunk!" she said.

"Yep," answered Harry who finally got the bottle open.

He started pouring whiskey in his glass, spilling half the content on the coffee table.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" asked Hermione, stepping into the Sitting Room and taking the bottle away from Harry.

Then she saw it: the Daily Prophet, on the table right in front of Harry, with its headline proclaiming Harry's new conquest.

She took the paper from the table and looked at the picture of Harry leaving the pub with a woman.

"Oh! Harry! What happened?" she asked sadly.

Hermione, who had never seen her partner as happy as he had been in the last few months, was not ready to believe the papers out of hand. And Harry was so drunk she had no doubt whatever had happened was very bad indeed.

Hermione sat on the coffee table in front of Harry and took the glass away from his unsteady hand. She put it on the table next to her and took Harry's hands in hers.

"What happened, Harry?" she asked again, gently.

Harry simply started crying like a five year old who had lost his favourite pet.

"I love her, Hermione," he said. "I love her and she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Ginny?"

"Yes," he answered.

"She saw the papers?"

"Yes."

"What happened with the other woman, Harry? Why were you with her?"

"Ginny and I... I told her no, Hermione. When she asked me to sleep with her, I told her no. I'm so scared, Hermione. I'm scared that if I sleep with her, we will break up and it would all be over... And I don't want it to be over. I just don't want her to go away. And I know she is too good for me and even if I really want to be with her, I just can't... I don't know how to make it right by her. But... but she didn't take it so well that I didn't want to do it and I figured some time apart would do us some good.

"I went out with Neville and the others and this woman came to me. I mean, she looked okay, but she was all wrong, Hermione. She didn't smell right, she didn't taste right, she didn't feel right... She just wasn't Ginny! She wasn't her and my body didn't want her. My body wants Ginny! I want Ginny! But I can't have her because I'm not worthy of her... So I told the woman to leave. I just couldn't be with her. I wanted to go to Ginny and tell her everything but it was so late. And I know I should have but I didn't want to disturb her... And now, it's just too late because Ginny doesn't want to see me anymore. She told me to go away if I ever liked her, even for a little bit... Hermione, I love her."

And he cried on her shoulder so hard that his body was wrecked by sobs. Hermione let him cry until, all of the sudden, he stood up.

"I'm going to be sick!" he said and wobbly left the room.

He got sick on his way to the bathroom, making a mess in the hallway. He felt to the ground, crying even harder if possible while Hermione took her wand and cleaned his mess up.

"Hermione, I'm going to die," he said, taking his leg to his chest. "I cannot live without her."

"Let's get you to your room, Harry," said Hermione as if she was talking to a five year old. "You need to rest now. We'll see what we can do when you wake up."

hphphphphphphp

It took Hermione two days before she was able to visit Ginny. Ginny was in her shop, her usual smile gone, trying to concentrate on her inventory list. She looked downright miserable.

When Hermione walked in, Matilde met her gaze and sighed sadly.

"Ginny, hi!" said Hermione.

"Hi!" answered Ginny without enthusiasm.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hermione, taken aback by her tone.

"Nothing," said Ginny, without looking up from her inventory list.

"Don't lie to me, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Harry and I are over," said Ginny tonelessly.

"You read the papers, I see," said Hermione. "Matilde! Would you man the shop for a while? I've got to show something to Ginny."

"Hermione, I'm not going anywhere," said Ginny. "I'm not in the mood."

"But you will want to see this," said Hermione.

"Go away, Hermione," said Ginny.

"No, I'm not! Not until I show you what I want to show you."

"Ginny, go," said Matilde. "I'll take care of the shop."

Defeated, Ginny followed Hermione out of the door. Hermione took her hand and apparated them away.

"Why did you bring me here! I don't want to be here!" said Ginny angrily when she realised she was in the dining room of Grimmauld Place.

"Don't worry, you won't see Harry if you don't want to. But I have to show you something."

Hermione took her by the arm and brought her to the study. She opened a cupboard and removed a big white bowl, which she put on the desk. She took her wand and brought it to her temple. After a few moments, she subtracted a white liquidly substance which she put in the bowl.

"What is that?" asked Ginny.

"A pensive," said Hermione. "Now, look into the water, Ginny," directed Hermione. "I think you will want to see this."

Ginny did as she was told and saw Hermione's memory of her conversation with Harry a few days prior. She pulled out of the water and looked at her friend, her face a shade paler than usual.

"Oh Merlin! He loves me?" she asked.

"Yes, Ginny, he loves you," confirmed Hermione. "He didn't want to sleep with you because he does not associate sex with love. In his mind, he thinks if he sleeps with you, he'll lose you.

"And he didn't sleep with this other girl. I don't think he realises it but he loves you too much to want somebody else."

"Wh-what now?" asked Ginny.

"Well, do you love him?"

"Yes, I do," answered Ginny quietly, sadly looking away.

"Then go to him," said Hermione. "He won't go to you because you asked him to go away and he will respect that... But you can go to him."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs. Drunk. Probably in the sitting room or his bedroom."

Ginny left the study and found Harry in his bedroom. He was on the floor, obviously passed out from too much alcohol.

"Harry," said Ginny with a sigh. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Hermione," he said, opening his eyes, "what are you doing here? Why do you look so much like Ginny?"

"Come Harry, let's get you to bed," said Ginny, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he slurred. "I was quite comfortable."

"Sure you were," said Ginny ironically, pushing him towards the bed.

"You think I should shower?"

"No, Harry, not in your condition. I'll take care of it."

Ginny casted a cleaning spell on him and a few moments later, he was asleep on his bed again.

hphphphphphphp

Harry woke up slowly. He thought about opening his eyes for a moment but quickly changed his mind when the pounding in his head reminded him of how much he had drank the night before. He suspected a headache potion awaited him on his bedside table, left there by Hermione, but he didn't dare move.

His slow mind took a moment to realize he was not alone. He felt somebody lying on the side of his body and he knew he should have been alone.

Who could that be? He did not remember having gone out the night before and he surely hope he hadn't been stupid enough to bring a woman to his sanctuary. No, the only woman he ever wanted to bring to Grimmauld Place was Ginny.

Ginny.

And then he smelled it. The flowery smell of a woman's hair, the flowery smell of Ginny's hair.

He opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. The top of a red head greeted him and there was no denying it: it was Ginny.

"Ginny," he whispered, his mouth feeling like cotton.

Oh Merlin! It was actually her.

His eyes watered at the thought of her next to him. And even if he could feel her against him, even if he could smell her hair, he didn't dare hope she was really there.

"Harry?" she asked, sleepily. "Are you awake?"

"Ginny, I love you," was the first thing out of his mouth. "I love you so much," he said, taking her in his arms and hugging her to his chest.

And he couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. He had never told anybody he loved them before and it felt so good to love her, and it hurt at the same time. And he was afraid, afraid she wouldn't love him back.

"I didn't do anything with this woman," he continued, speaking quickly. "I couldn't. She wasn't you. She didn't feel right. She wasn't right. Ginny..."

"Hush," said Ginny, putting her finger on his mouth. "I know," she added.

"But you deserve so much better than me," he said sadly. "Don't you see? I'm just... Harry."

"And that's what I want," she said. "Just Harry."

"But how can you even like me?" he asked in a weak whisper.

"I felt for the guy who took me to the coffee shop and just talked to me; and the guy who took me out to dinner, and who kissed me back in front of my shop. I felt for the guy who was there to save me from this bad guy. I felt for this kind and generous and selfless man named Harry," she answered. "And I love you, too."

Harry thought he could not have heard her right. Did she really say she loved him?

He had heard so many women say that to him before but never had he really thought it meant something. But coming from Ginny, those three little words meant the world to him. It meant the promise of a new beginning, the promise of something real and lasting. And he hoped he had heard it right.

"I love you," she repeated.

"Wow," he said. "You really do?"

"Yes, I do," she answered.

And he then kissed her, deeply and passionately, letting his body do the talking.

"Oh Merlin!" he said, breaking apart. "I love you, Ginny," he repeated.

Ginny just kissed him back, insistently, her hand roaming on his body, soon finding the front of his pants. Harry felt his head spin. He loved her so much, wanted her so much he couldn't stop a low moan escaping from his lips. It seemed that was all Ginny needed. Her hands found the helm of his shirt and she pulled it up. He just let her. He was so intoxicated by her, he just couldn't deny her this time.

Once his shirt was removed, her hands reached his belt and she untied it. She then untied his pants and a few moments later, she was pulling them down his legs, taking his boxers with them. Kneeling at the end of the bed, she threw the pants on the floor and removed his socks. She then looked at him, her eyes stopping on his erected sex for a moment before finding his eyes. Once she was sure she had his undivided attention, she removed her shirt and threw it on the floor. Harry thought this simple move was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Merlin, her undressing him like this was the sexiest thing he had ever lived.

But his thoughts were slowed to a halt when Ginny removed her bra, revealing perfectly small breast with pink nipples. He was so mesmerised, he forgot to breath. She was more than he had ever dreamed of. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

But she wasn't done. Slowly, she untied her pants and pulled them down, removing her snickers with them. Harry's eyes went to the hair between her legs and his sex responded with an ache he had never felt before. A few moments later, she was naked, looking at him, as if waiting for his permission to more. He just reached a hand towards her and she came to him, lying on her side next to him. Their eyes met and Harry saw trust but also worries in them.

"I... I've never done this before," she said, smiling nervously.

Harry felt like saying him either because he had never made love to a woman before.

"I..." she began.

"Hush," said Harry, putting his finger on her lips. "I'll be careful," he said, as nervous as her.

He had never been someone's first one before and he wondered what to do. Well, he knew very well the ritual of human mating but this was different. This was Ginny, this was love, real love.

Slowly, he pulled her towards him and kissed her, caressing her hair and her face. His body screamed at him to go faster but his heart stopped him. It had to be perfect for Ginny. Slowly, he pushed her on her back and took place over her. The look of worry in her eyes told him she wasn't ready so he slowly brought his lips to her neck, then her chest, paying attention to each of her breasts. He knew she enjoyed this when she put her hands in his hair and brought his head closer to her, moaning softly.

After a few minutes of this delicious attention, he went lower, kissing her way down, stopping a few moments at her belly button. He then went lower, looking up at her, gently pulling her legs apart. She looked back at him flushed and puzzled, obviously wondering what he was up to. He then brought his lips to her parts and began to lick her gently. He knew he had found her center of pleasure when she squeezed his head and moaned in pleasure. He continued in ministration, slowly putting a finger into her, and then two. He could feel a barrier and it took a moment to realise it was her unbroken hymen. The thought of it made him nervous. He was afraid to hurt her but by the way she was holding his head and arching her back, he knew she wasn't hurting her at all for the moment. After a few more moments, she came, lubrificating his fingers.

Slowly, he climbed up her body, kissing his way up her chest. Once he was face to face with her, his sex at her entrance, he looked at her eyes. They were shinny and trusting and he knew she was ready. Slowly, he slid into her, taking his time, letting her body adjust to his size. This was slow going but it was worth every seconds of it. He finally reached her barrier and looked into her eyes. The trust was still there mingled with a little bit of worry. As slowly and carefully as he could, he pushed and finally went through. Ginny gasped in pain and he stopped.

"Ginny, are you alright?" he asked, worried.

She squeezed her eyes shut and he saw a tear run from her eye. Panic, Harry made to pull away but Ginny held him with her hands. She took a few small breaths and opened her eyes. They were pain in them, pain that worried him.

"Ginny?" he asked again.

"I'm okay," she said. "It will go away."

But Harry couldn't move. He was afraid to hurt her again. It was her hands, pushing him deeper into her that made him move. Her hands then pulled him out and pushed him in, setting a rhythm that seemed if not comfortable for her, at least acceptable. He followed the slow rhythm she had established, keeping his eyes on her face to detect any signs of pain. But while it seemed uncomfortable, he didn't see any signs pains.

Soon, Harry felt like he would find his release so he stopped. Ginny looked at him puzzled.

"I... I can't continue," he said. "I'll... I'll come."

Ginny smiled at him and her hands on his butt insisted on him moving again.

"But what about you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me," she said.

How couldn't he worry about her? he wondered. Making love to her was just extraordinary and he wanted it to be all about her, not about him. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did, he wanted her to come. And that was, in and of itself something completely new to Harry. While he had cared some about other women enjoying their time with him, he had cared more about his own pleasure, but not with Ginny. With Ginny, it was just beyond anything he had ever dreamed of and if that was making love, he never wanted to only have sex again.

He stopped again, just staying in her, caressing her face, looking at her shinny eyes, then kissing her neck and her lips. She smelled so good, she tasted so incredible. But soon, her insistent hands on his butt made him move again. Then, suddenly, her breath caught and he could see pleasure in her face.

"Don't stop," she whispered, closing her eyes.

A few moments later, he felt her contract around him while she moaned in pleasure. Her pressure, her beauty, and her pleasure brought him over the edge and he came too, buried deep inside of her.

"Wow!" she said, in the silence that followed. "I never expected... wow!"

Harry rolled on his back and pulled her to him. He felt wowed too, more than he had ever felt in fact. And now he knew what he had missed with all these other women.

He hugged her and kissed the top of her head contently. A few moments later, they were both asleep.

hphphphphphphphp

The last month had been a wonderful time for Harry. He had spent a lot of his free time with Ginny, cherishing every way he knew how, taking her out to dinner, or again, spending a quiet night at home watching a movie. And he had made love to her, loosing himself in how she felt under him, in how he felt when he was with her. These were marvellous time and never before did Harry believe he would be that happy in his life. But now, she had asked him to show her a part of his life he was not proud of.

"Why are you so nervous? I've seen you naked, remember?" said Ginny, merriment in her eyes.

"Yes but I'd rather be naked right about now," answered Harry nervously.

While he had not been shy about showing Ginny his home on Grimmauld Place, he didn't feel the same about showing her his flat on Diagon Alley. He just felt like she didn't belong there and the flat represented a part of him he wanted to forget himself, especially since he now knew love with her.

"I won't keep it," he said, opening the door to the flat.

They walked inside and Ginny looked around. Harry looked at her from the doorway, waiting to hear her judgement.

"Why not?" she asked. "It is really charming," she added, looking out the living room window which gave them a view of Diagon Alley and Gingotts.

"It may be, but it isn't me anymore," he said with a shrug, closing the door behind him and stepping towards her.

Ginny made to walk towards the other room but Harry stopped her, taking her hands in his.

"Why don't we go?" he asked quietly. "I would rather we be home and away from here."

"But I haven't seen anything," she answered with a playful smile, pushing him slowly towards the opened bedroom door.

"But surely you've seen enough," he said, stepping back.

"Of course not," she answered, pushing him again. "I haven't seen the bedroom of the infamous womanizer."

"Don't say that," he said sadly. "I... I don't really like that title."

"Okay," she said. "Maybe now we could call you the settled man?"

"Maybe," said Harry, taking the last step back into the bedroom.

"That would be rather charming if you ask me," said Ginny.

"Well, now that you..."

But Harry never finished his sentence. He suddenly lunched forward, knocking Ginny off her legs and felt over her. Ginny who didn't have time to brace herself so sudden was Harry's fall, hit her head so hard on the floor that she saw stars.

"Harry," she said, trying to push him off of her, split between anger and pain.

"Ginny," he whispered, his face contorted in pain. "I love you."

At that moment, Ginny heard a sound at the window and saw him. A man, the man who had beaten her in her shop a few months prior, was on the window seal and jumped off. And then she felt it: a warms viscous substance on Harry's back. She looked up at Harry who was now deadly pale and unconscious.

"Harry!" she said, panicked.

But in her anguish, she had the presence of mind to know she had to do something and she had to do it now. She grabbed her wand and apparated them both at St. Mungo's, in the ward she had woken up just a few months ago.

"HELP!" she screamed as soon as they appeared, Harry still on top of her. "HELP ME!"

She heard people running towards her and a few moments later, Harry's weight was lifted from her. When she saw the knife protruding from Harry's back and the blood soaking her night shirt, she gave in to the panic that had threaten to overwhelmed her a few moments prior.

"Harry!" she yelled, running to his inert body. "Harry! No!"

Someone grabbed her while nurses took Harry away on a stretcher.

"Harry!" she cried, falling to the ground.

When the person who stopped her let go of her, she stayed there, on the floor, crying all the tears of her body. She didn't know how long she had been on the floor when she felt someone pulling her to her feet.

"Come," said a voice she recognised.

She looked up to see Ron, his face grave.

"Ron... he tried to kill Harry," she said, starting to cry again, grabbing the front of Ron's shirt. "Oh, Ron! He can't die! I... I love him."

"I know," said Ron, his jaw clenched, hugging her to his chest.

"Don't worry, honey," said Mr Wealsey, appearing next to Ron and putting his hand on her shoulder. "He is strong."

But Ginny was now becoming angry. No-one had the right to hurt Harry like this. He never deserved it. He had always been nice to people and had given selflessly for so long. His attacker should not go unpunished and the means to her vengeance, Ron, her Auror brother, was right there, in front of her.

"Ron! It was Dawson Maroney," she said, teeth clenched. "I saw him jump off the window. Ron, find him and lock him up so far, no-one will ever find him."

Ron nodded gravely and left without adding a word. Her anger having found a release, Ginny just broke down and cried again.

"Come, honey," said Mr Weasley, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her towards a seat. "We'll sit while we wait."

The wait seemed like an eternity to Ginny. At some point in time, she realised Hermione was now there, sitting next to her. Then she saw her mum and her brother George.

"Don't worry, Ginny, he'll pull through," said Hermione.

Ginny hoped her friend was right but by now, her head was hurting so much, she wasn't sure if she had understood Hermione right.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny looked up and the room faded into nothingness.

hphphphphphphphp

Ginny woke up in a hospital bed and wondered what she was doing there. The back of her head hurt horribly and she wondered how she had hurt it. She looked around and saw Hermione in a chair next to her bed.

"Hermione, why am I here?" she asked her friend.

"You had a concussion," she answered with a small smile. "Everybody was so busy worrying about Harry that no one thought you could be hurt too. Ron's gone and he is still looking for Dawson Malroney but he thinks he has located him." she continued.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

Hermione's response did not make sense to Ginny. What Harry was hurt? And why would he being hurt didn't make anyone realised she was hurt too... And how in Merlin's name did she get hurt to begin with? And who was this Dawson Malroney?

"Of course Harry," said Hermione with an amused smile.

"Hermione," she said slowly. "Who is Harry?" she asked.

"Harry Potter, of course!" said Hermione.

"And what does Harry Potter have to do with me being hurt?" she asked, now completely confused.

She had heard of the Boy Who Lived, the Wizards Who Saved Them All, but also the womanizer, but she did not recall having met him before.

Hermione frowned.

"Ginny, what is today's date?" asked Hermione.

"Well, October 2. No?" answered Ginny.

"And what year are we?" she asked.

"Hermione, stop playing with me," said Ginny getting a little annoyed by her friend's question.

"I'm not playing with you, Ginny," said Hermione. "We're not October 2. We're May 12," she said gently.

Ginny just looked at her stunned.

"What year?" she asked.

"2001," answered Hermione.

Ginny just stared at her. If it wasn't October 2, it could only mean six months of her life was gone, completely forgotten.

"You don't remember Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I read the papers, like everybody else," said Ginny uncertainly. "Why?"

"Because you've been dating him for the better part of seven months now," said Hermione.

"What? You cannot be serious! Just yesterday the papers were talking about this girl he was dating!"

"But that was over seven months ago," said Hermione. "You've been dating since before Christmas. Ginny, there is more: you and he are very serious, very very serious."

"You mean we...?"

Ginny couldn't finish her sentence. First of all, she didn't remember having ever met Harry Potter and now Hermione was telling her she was in a steady relationship with him, that she even slept with him. This was just too much for her.

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"STOP!" said Ginny, raising her hand to stop her friend from talking, and looking away. "This cannot be true. I will hear none of it. "

Hermione just looked at her sadly. In the silence that followed, Mr Weasley walked into the room, a happy smile on his face.

"Harry is awake now, dear," he said. "He pulled through. He is asking for you."

Ginny felt like the ground had gone from under her. This could not be.

"Do I love him?" she asked Hermione so quietly, she wondered if her friend had heard.

"Yes," answered Hermione as quietly. "Very much. And he loves you too."

"Eh... what's going on?" asked Mr Weasley, a frown appearing on his forehead.

"Ginny has lost some of her memories," answered Hermione.

"Some?"

"Yes, about seven months."

"Oh, dear! I'll go get the Healer," said Mr Weasley.

He left without adding a word. Ginny looked around the room instead of looking at her friend. She could not be in love with Harry Potter. When she was young, she remembered seeing this confused boy on Platform nine and three quarters and how much of a crush she had on him, but in the last few years, stories of his womanizer ways had put an end to any infatuation she may have had back then. It seemed impossible that a simple girl like her would actually interest someone like him. Besides, she had no intention of being dumped for the next flavour of the week. No, Hermione could not be right.

The door opened and a Healer in white uniform walked in.

"I am told you don't remember the last few months of your life?" he asked her.

"So have I," she answered.

"What day did you think we were?"

"October 2," she answered.

"I see," said the Healer.

He took his wand and examined her slowly.

"This is rather strange," he said, a frown appearing on his forehead. "I do not detect anything."

"What does it mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well..." he began hesitantly. "Brains are a funny thing. Like Muggles, we haven't found all of its secrets. I do not detect anything but it doesn't mean the shock it went through didn't take its toll."

Hermione nodded, her lips pinched.

"What does it mean?" asked Ginny.

"He can't do anything about your memory, Ginny," answered Hermione.

"But... but I can't be dating Harry Potter and not know about it," said Ginny, almost panicked.

"Will she ever get her memory back on her own?" asked Hermione to the Healer.

"It is hard to say," he answered. "It may or may not come back, only time can tell."

Ginny looked at the Healer leave dumfounded.

"Hermione, I can't be dating Harry Potter! I don't even know him!"

"Ginny, don't worry about it now," said Hermione. "Just try and get better."

Ginny felt fine but she knew she wasn't. She knew she wouldn't be until she really knew what had happened in the last six months.

hphphphphphphphp

"Hermione, where is Ginny?"

Harry had been awake for a day now and had been asking to see Ginny to everybody who had walked into his hospital room. Unfortunately, no one would answer him and he was getting very worried.

"She... she won't come, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry's heart stopped. Immediately, he thought the worse.

"She's not..."

"No," quickly said Hermione before he could finish the sentence. "That's not it."

Harry's relieve was immediately followed by worry. If she wasn't dead, why didn't she want to see him.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked.

"She hit her head," said Hermione slowly.

"Out with it!" said Harry firmly.

"She lost her memory of the last seven months."

Harry sighed in relief again. Then it hit him: he had known Ginny for less than seven months.

"She doesn't remember me?" he asked.

"No," answered Hermione. "She only knows what the papers said seven months ago."

Harry's heart crumbled. Ginny, his beautiful Ginny, the love of his life, did not remember him. And to make matter worse, the only thing she remembered of him were the newspaper's articles. He closed his eyes to fight the tears that threatened to fall. This hurt more than the wound in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry looked away. There were just no words that could be spoken that would make him feel better. He felt like the world had felt all around him and nothing was left standing. He felt like he had lost everything.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts," said Hermione after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Yes, she should do that, he thought nastily. He didn't want to see anybody. Nothing was important anymore. This time, it was not a carrel over a misunderstanding. This time, it was Ginny not remembering anything, him being gone from her memory, him being gone from her life.

He closed his eyes and let the tears finally fall.

hphphphphphphphphp

Harry had gone to see Ginny a few times at her shop and even took her out for tea, but she was distant with him. While she had been carefree and funny when he had first dated her, she had now lost her spunk and it was replaced by weariness. It broke Harry's heart even more so he had stopped pursuing her, focusing instead of his next case of finding and bringing to justice another pair of Death Eaters.

But he had been reckless, as if it was not important anymore that he finished ahead and he survived the endeavour. Loosing Ginny so cruelly had extinguished the light of his life and he didn't find interested in anything anymore, except hunting for people to bring to justice.

"Harry, you're unhealthy. You're going to get yourself killed," said Hermione, pacing in front of him in his office.

Harry only shrugged. What could he say: she was right.

"You have to stop this right now," she added.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Hunting Death Eaters makes everybody safe."

"Yes but if you are not longer here to hunt them, who will?"

"The Aurors," he answered.

"Ergh!" said Hermione, throwing her hands in the air. "You're impossible!"

Harry shrugged again. There was nothing he could say to that, nor did he care to respond.

hphphphphphp

Ginny slowly woke up from a long sleep at the Burrow. She had taken a few days off from the shop and had decided to go home. She had missed her mum's cooking even if she wasn't a bad cook herself. Well, at least, Harry never seemed to complain about her cooking.

Harry.

Harry!

Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed.

Harry.

She remembered Harry. She remembered everything about Harry. Every single eight months of him.

Without waiting for a second more, she took her wand and disapparated.

hphphphphphphphp

Harry was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was two months since his attack and two months since Ginny was no longer in his life. The night before, he had gone hunting again and had encountered a dark wizard he had quickly arrested. But this time, he had got hurt. His shoulder was still painful from the gashed that opened it from the top to halfway down his back. His house-elves had dressed his wound as best they could and he had gone to sleep, refusing to go to the Hospital.

Now, he was in bed, looking at the ceiling, hoping he didn't feel so miserable.

He was still looking at the ceiling when, half an hour later, he heard someone running up the stairway. He braced himself ready to hear Hermione's scrolling about not being careful again and getting hurt. But when the door opened, the expected did not happen. Instead of Hermione walking in, Ginny ran in and threw herself on him. Her lips found his and in a passion he had never experience, she kissed him like there would be no tomorrow.

"Ginny?" he asked when she broke away.

The force of her passion opened his wound and he could feel the blood seeping through the bandage and into the bed sheets.

For answer, she kissed him again, soon awakening his body.

"Ginny," he repeated, tenderly, caressing her hair.

If his back wasn't hurting him so much, Harry was convinced he would believe he was still sleeping. He didn't know how many times he had imagined Ginny running back to him and this was by far better than anything he had thought.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I woke up this morning and I remembered you didn't complain about my cooking. Then I remembered not remembering you... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he said, now caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Just kiss me again."

And she did, her hands slipping under him, brushing his bruises. Harry inhaled sharply against her mouth.

"Harry! You're hurt!"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Just don't stop."

"I will if you don't let me take a look at you."

Harry stopped himself just before he sighed. He hadn't had her with him in so long, he thought he could indulge her. Then, he just remembered the last few hellish weeks he had gone through and just stared at Ginny like she was an apparition, realising she wasn't leaving, that she was not a dream.

"What's wrong?" she asked, becoming worried.

"You're... you're here," he just said, looking at her brown eyes. "I... I thought I lost you," he added, his eyes stinging. "I thought I would never have you in my arms again. I'm afraid I'll wake up and you won't be there anymore."

"You're awake, Potter," she said with a grin. "Now, do show me your back."

Harry grinned back at her.

She was really here, she wasn't leaving and he hoped, she would be hers for the rest of his life.

"Marry me," he blurted out.

Ginny looked at him in surprised, frozen.

"I want you to marry me, Ginny Weasley," he said, more slowly. "Would you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

It took another few long seconds before Ginny even moved.

"Are you serious?" she asked with caution.

"Yes, very serious," he answered.

"Wow!" she whispered. "Yes, Harry Potter; I will marry you," she answered with a smile. "Now, show me your back."

Laughing, Harry sat and removed his shirt. Life was finally as it should be. Him, Ginny, and the happily ever after for the rest of their lives.


End file.
